Phased antenna arrays use multiple phase shifting elements when receiving and emitting electromagnetic energy. The different phase shifting elements shift the phase of signals passing through the phase shifting elements by different magnitudes to form and steer at least one antenna beam of the phased antenna array. In certain implementations, to provide adequate gain, the antenna arrays can include thousands of phase shifting elements to adequately steer the beam over a desired frequency range. The amount of power travelling through the many phase shifting elements can cause thermal management issues. To thermally manage the system, passive elements like ferrite phase shifters can be used because ferrite phase shifters offer a low insertion loss and low design complexity. Also, waveguide non-reciprocal ferrite phase shifters offer a lower complexity and lower insertion loss than other ferrite phase shifter types. However, ferrite phase shifters mounted within housings designed to fit within a phased array are fabricated according to tight tolerances which make the ferrite phase shifters expensive to fabricate. Also, Broadband ferrite phase shifters are mounted within housings that are too large for the spacing of elements in a phased antenna array